<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winnings by starsdontsleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766574">Winnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontsleep/pseuds/starsdontsleep'>starsdontsleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets &amp; Wagers, Card Games, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontsleep/pseuds/starsdontsleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur should have known better than to accept a wager with Eames.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I cringe at my old works in this fandom.<br/>I just wanted to pen something short. But their voices are... difficult.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur should have known better than to accept a wager with Eames. It didn’t matter how much he wanted to be left alone with the mark’s financial records. It was a bad idea.</p><p>Even after agreeing, he should have backed out at the prospect of playing any sort of card game with the forger. </p><p>But he’d consented, they’d played and he’d <i>lost</i>.</p><p>“I’ve won, darling,” Eames said.</p><p>His eyes gleamed with satisfaction and delight.</p><p>Arthur sighed, feeling foolish, but not about to cause a fuss over it. </p><p>“You did,” he agreed.</p><p>“If I could have my winnings, please, love.”</p><p>Arthur sighed again, but he stood up and braced his hands on the plastic of his desk. His laptop and papers had been pushed aside for the purpose of the game. The only thing between them was the cards. </p><p>He was glad everyone else had gone back to their hotel rooms hours ago and wouldn’t witness this.</p><p>Leaning forward, Arthur tilted his head to the side and slid his lips over Eames’. The forger immediately cupped the back of Arthur’s neck and parted his lips. Arthur hesitated, but Eames had been specific in his terms.</p><p>
  <i>A kiss, darling. And not some chaste nonsense like what you gave Ariadne. I expect a proper kiss, Arthur.</i>
</p><p>So, he gave the forger what he asked for: a kiss with passion. He used, lips, tongue and even a hint of teeth. He felt Eames’ fingers sliding through his hair and bit down on a groan.</p><p>He almost forgot it was for a wager.</p><p>When they broke apart, Arthur knew his cheeks were flushed. Eames’ eyes had darkened and when Arthur flicked his gaze to the man’s lips, he found them swollen and red. They were both breathing heavier and it took a few moments for them to regain control.</p><p>Eames was the first to break the silence.</p><p>“Well,” he said, sounding extremely cheerful. “Best two out of three?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>